Sitael
Sitael is a DPS or a support depending on which stat you choose to invest in more. AGI being the DPS variant which relies on Decay Damage as it's main source of DPS and INT being the support variant, which relies on using your resurrection to heal in bursts or to help your team mates survive nukes or difficult situations, while still being able to stun and output a good amount of Magic Damage. Requirement for T4: Full Paimon gear and you must walk into the Summoning Circle in the Lesser Demon Colony, where you would spawn Azrael, however Azrael must not be present when you walk into the circle. Skills Chains from the AbyssQ *'Mana Consumed: '''20% of Current Mana. *'Damage: Top Statx150 AGIx100 + (Consumed Mana)x25 Magic Damage. *'Cooldown: '''7 seconds. *'Additional info: '''If used while R chains are active, it will cause the target to lose the bind but deal 300% more damage. Can be used on allies for 2.5% of the total damage. It has a small AoE cast radius, some models might be weird to hit so be careful of hitting your team mates on accident. '''Corrupted Light W *'Mana Consumed: ' Up to25% of Max Mana. *'Damage: '''Top Statx200 AGIx150 + (Consumed Mana)x25 Magic Damage. *'Increased Magical Critical Chance on enemies hit by the beam: 8% *'Debuff Duration: '''7 seconds. *'Range: '1000 *'Cooldown: '15 seconds. *'Additional Info: '''The debuff only activates if your INT is greater than your AGI. Because of the debuff INT Sitaels should start their damage combo with this spell or T and everything else afterwards. Keep in mind that the debuff is beneficial for your allies as well so consider coordinating it's usage with an allied DPS spell caster. '''Curse of Blood E *'Mana Generated: '''15% of Max Mana (30% if the targeted enemy is under the W debuff). *'Damage: Top Statx225 All Statx75 Magic Damage. *'Stun Duration: '''0.5 seconds. *'Cooldown: '20 seconds. *'Additional Info: '''The stun is insignificant, there for you should be spamming this ability for maximum mana gain, but use it in combination with W if your Top Stat is INT for double mana gain. '''Binding White Chains R *'Mana Consumed: '''50% of current mana. *'Damage: Top Statx250 All Statx250 + (Consumed Mana)x12 Magic Damage. *'Bind Duration: '''3 seconds. *'Cooldown: '75 seconds. *'Additional Info: '''Keep in mind that this is a bind and NOT a stun, although insignificant for most bosses, ones that cast spells (most notably Diablo) will occasionally break out of them. Try to time your Q right as the bind duration is about to end in order to get the most value out of it and try to always combine it with a Q. '''One who resurrects from the bottomless pit of the Abyss D *'Effect: '''Buffs a friendly character, causing them to revive upon death. *'Buff duration: 6 seconds. *'Cooldown: '''120 seconds. *'Additional Info: '''A very high value spell if your Top Stat is INT, use it to save people from tough positions and to heal them if you have your Class Weapon or combine it with Hade's Gate or Abyssal Goddess's Hand to full heal an ally or yourself. If your Top Stat is AGI, use it if you get caught out of position. Your Class Weapon will revive allies with 20% more Max HP than they had when you casted it. '''Azrael's Abyss T Passive *'Bonus Attack Damage: '''400k. *'Bonus Magic Damage on every attack: INTx2 AGIx2 Magic Damage. '''Active of the Endless Abyss *'Effect: '''Fires an arrow that travels 1000 range within 1 second dealing heavy damage if it collides with an enemy or exploding into 8 waves of corruption at Max Range. As it travels it releases a wave of corruption every 0.06 seconds (33% faster with Class Weapon). Each wave increases your Magic Damage and Magical Critical Damage. *'Damage on Arrow Collision: AGIx500 Magic Damage with 100% Magical Critical Chance. *'Damage per Wave of Corruption: '''INTx75 Magic Damage. *'Range of 1 Wave of Corruption: '600 *'Magic Damage per Wave of Corruption: '1% *'Magic Critical Damage per Wave of Corruption: '2% *'Buff duration after Arrow's end: '5 seconds (Duration resets if another arrow is cast). *'Cooldown: '20 seconds. *'Additional Info: '''If your AGI>INT, using F while this is on cooldown will reset it, allowing you to extend the buff's duration and deal extra damage. Because of the Magic Damage buff you should use it at the start of your magic burst (before or right after W if you're INT). '''Story of Sitael F *'Movement Speed Bonus: '''20% *'Attack Speed Bonus: 100% *'Mana Mastery: '+25% *'Mana Consumption: '-50% *'Damage Proc Chance: '''40% (80% if AGI>INT) *'Damage Proc Damage: 'Top Statx10 AGIx5 Magic Damage. *'Mana Restored on Proc: '1% of Max Mana. *'Buff Duration: '20 seconds. *'Cooldown: '100 seconds. *'If INT>AGI: 'On use fully restores Mana and resets the cooldown of D *'If AGI>INT: 'Proc chance doubled. All damage temporarily deals bonus Decaying Damage. Also resets the cooldown of T. *'Additional Info: '''If your Top Stat is INT, depending on your items you want to save your F to reset the cooldown of D. However if you don't have a full heal item like Hades Gate or Abyssal Goddess's Hand it is acceptable to use it for a full mana reset and a bit of extra damage. If your Top Stat is AGI, use it as your best source of damage, use T and follow it up with F and all your other spells for maximum damage. Class Weapon improves the Proc Chance for the buff by 20% (60% chance for INT; 100% chance for AGI). Decaying Damage means the lower the boss's HP % the more damage you do. Item Choices '''Agility Your weapon choices should be between Class Weapon or Apocalypse , both of which provide good damage on their own. CW by giving you 100% proc chance on your F and Apocalypse with it's raw stats. Your best armor should be Meph Armor , but if you feel like playing a bit more risky you can go with Fearanos. For gloves you'd be best off with a Grim Fury . For flag it's a bit more of a debate, solid choices include Might Havoc or Magic. Your best accessory is the default AGI one, Solomon's Fate. For the soul a good choice is Plethon to increase your auto attack damage output. Grimoires: Oblivion: '''For oblivion Vassago's provides the most bank for your buck, it does make you take more damage but the damage increase is worth the loss. One that's easier to get would be Murderer (from Cain). '''Spirituality: To increase your auto attack damage a decent choice would be True Power (From Powerful Angel Powers). If you want to take the more magic damage based route go for Unstable Magic (fuse). Salvation: '''A good choice is always Sacred Life (from Ifrit) for surviving 1 shot attacks that you could otherwise not evade or to protect an ally from such attacks. For a small DPS boost you can get Mana Overflow (fuse) to increase your Mana Damage output, although it may be minimal. '''Intelligence A good starter weapon for supporting is Class Weapon because of the healing it provides on your D. That is until you can get some of the later items like Hades Gate, at which point you should upgrade into an Apocalypse. Hatreous is a good armor for dealing damage but can also reduce your ability to tank by quite a bit. Since the active consumes mana you should avoid using it, as it will reduce your total damage output. The other choice would be Meph Armor. An exciting glove would be Abyssal Goddess's Hand, which will make your D full healing more consistent. As mentioned previously a good accessory would be Hades Gate, however if you happen to be able to make a Abyssal Goddess's Hand you may consider replacing it with a Chaotheia for increased mana regeneration. Although Mystic may seem like the better choice for a flag because of the mana it provides, in general Magic tends to do more damage. The best soul by far is Meph Soul. Oblivion: '''The best choice would probably have to be Vassago's grimoire, since it gives the most damage you could ask for, however a stun can also come in handy so picking up a Meteor (from Gusion) would also prove to be a viable option. '''Spirituality: '''Although you're a support in nature, your healing abilities aren't based on % stat increases, so you can skip out on those and go for raw damage, like Unstable Magic (fuse) or Burning Desire (from Witgang) for a good damage buff. But if you feel that you wish to play more supportive, getting a Sitael grimoire could satisfy that wish. '''Salvation: '''Unlike agility your damage is highly dependant on your mana, so picking up Mana Overflow (fuse) would increase your damage output by a great deal. A good substitute can be Undestroy Soul (from Gremory) to keep you topped off on HP so you can swap health with allies more consistently. Tricks * Your D can be a very powerful tool, use it on yourself when you're at full HP and quickly use Hade's Gate on a target that's low HP. Afterwards you need to die by either -suicide or Q yourself while the D buff is still active to regain your HP. * Your spells have very short cooldowns, making them all quite easy to spam in unison. You can do a T - W - E - Q combo every 20 seconds, which should prove to be a good bit of damage. * Same as with Hade's Gate an extra bit of value can be gained by using Abyssal Goddess's Hand on yourself, following it up with a D on yourself and then Hade's Gate on a low HP target. Using this when both you and your target are low on HP will cause you both to full heal, and only use 1 D. * T improves all your magic damage and benefits from itself, so use it at the start of a spell combo. * With agility you can use your D when you're still semi-high on HP while F is active and -suicide when your F is about to end, to regain a portion of your health. * Although Q can do a good amount of damage, it does use a great deal of mana, so for INT variants it isn't recommended to spam it all the time, only when T and W are active for most value. Playstyle & Tactics '''Intelligence General Playstyle: '''Without gear your goal is simple, do your best to deal damage and D people when they're about to suffer a great deal of damage or die. Use your stuns wisely and try to position away from a boss to keep yourself safe and make use of your great range. With at least Hades Gate you can start full healing your tanks. This does however require some coordination, so they don't waste their full heals and you get the most value you can by healing them when they're really low. Remember to constantly make use of your T - W - E - Q combo for damage. Save your R for opportune moments when your team mates are ready to deal some damage or when the boss is casting a buff to keep him from attacking. Always use F after you've used your D to reset it's cooldown, for it is your best ability. Mephisto: Because you mostly rely on magical damage you won't be damaging Meph himself, so you'll be handling the minions. Death is resistant to magic so don't waste your R on him. The key target for your R is Thirst. If your overall damage and sustain on the team is high then you shouldn't have to use it on Sitael, but if the situation is dire and R could save a team mate don't hesitate to use it, but do inform your team mates that it is on cooldown, if your stun is relied upon. Since Thirst does a lot of splash damage stuns are a must have so R fits that bill perfectly. Slaughter takes a lot from magic attacks and can shred a team mate if they're not careful so having R for him would make it easier as well. You can work great as a sigil taker because of your range, making you still able to reach your allies for supporting or some minor damage on Meph. Diablo: Same as with Meph because of your range you can stay safe at the top and take breath and still be able to output some damage. If you or an ally gets caught in the vortex without any chance of escaping with other methods you can use D to save them from certain death, don't use it on tanks though, as they have their own methods of surviving it. Make sure to coordinate well on this fight as your resources are limited by your cooldowns. Inform allies when your heals are ready or when they're not and tell them when you're about to use it as some do not know the animation or the effect of your D. Furthermore when an ally is reviving your team must NOT proc any "Burns!" as that will guarantee their death as soon as they revive. Keep using your damage spells as they come off cooldown. A good timing for R is right at the start of the fight or right at the start of the final phase, as it is always started with a "Fury" from Diablo. Binding him will cause him to not make any use of the max attack speed. Solomon: Your range is your greatest ally here. Make good use of it by standing further away from the boss than the rest of your team, while still putting out damage. This will protect your allies in case of "Fool" and a Blade attack following it up. You will avoid the stun and therefore be able to pull the boss away from your allies and prevent them from taking any lethal damage. This can be done by simply right clicking the boss with your hero to redirect the agrro. If an ally gets slept and put to 1 HP use a full heal if it's available, this will save any resources your other supports might have to use. Use your R bind to prevent Solomon from attacking during the duration of light and dark blade. Keep using your T - W - E - Q combo consistently for good damage. With the F buff you can outrun Solomon and perhaps avoid getting hit by a blade. So if D is on cooldown and you've got nothing to lose use F for a bit of extra damage and survivability. '''Agility '''General Playstyle: '''Your goals in essence are similar to intelligence but perhaps simpler. You have to keep track of your damage dealing spells (primarily F) and use it once they're ready. A great source of your damage will be Decaying Damage. Try to always auto attack as your damage can add up, but do remember to use a T - W - E - Q combo on occasion. Your R timings are the same as INT. When going in for your F make sure to start out with a T, follow it up with your F and then you can T again at any point. Mephisto: Using the INT guide as a reference, your job remains the same. Do the most damage you can, take sigils, use your R wisely and keep YOURSELF alive. Due to your lack of supporting capabilities you need to worry more about your own survival than others, as you can be a great source of damage. Diablo: Pretty much the same as INT, you can still be a viable breath taker since you have good range. Be more careful of "Maiming Claw" as it is more likely to target heroes that do consistent damage and otherwise use the same strategies listed for the INT guide, minus the healing. Solomon: Same as INT, except you have to find a good timing for your F as it takes 20 seconds for its entire duration. Although you won't be healing, you can still keep your allies alive with your range and pulling the boss away from allies in dire times.